


Hot For Teacher

by ladywinchester1967



Series: Hot For Teacher [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, F/M, baby girl kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Supernatural college AU.Pairing: Professor Dean Winchester x Student Kelly Frazier {OFC}





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Dean Winchester was easily the hottest guy I’d ever laid eyes on. With spiky, dirty blonde almost brown hair; a tall muscular frame and green eyes, he was sex on bowed legs.

Too bad he was also taught one of the HARDEST classes on campus. I often wondered if he made his class so difficult to pass because he knew girls (and some guys) would take it just to stare at him for an hour and a half. While looking at him was certainly a welcomed bonus, I needed his insanely hard history and lore class to graduate.

“Miss. Frazier?” He asked as I stood up to leave with the rest of the students after we’d been dismissed. I looked up and he made eye contact with me and gave me the “come here” motion with two fingers.

“That sexy bastard.” I thought as I stuffed my laptop into my bag and stuck my pen in my hair. I waited until the lecture hall cleared and walked up to his desk.

“You summoned me?” I asked

“I wanted to talk to you about your paper that you submitted.” He said and held it up. I was shocked, one; to see that he had printed it out and two; it wasn’t covered in the familiar, red scrawl I’d grown accustomed to seeing on all of my papers.

“Something wrong with it?” I asked, cautious.

The corner of his mouth turned up into his signature, panty-melting smirk.

“No, I wanted to tell you that your work has significantly improved since your last paper. Well done.” He said  
I shuttered, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Thank you!” I said and he laughed

“What were you expecting?” He asked as he set my paper down and walked in front of his desk where I was standing.

“You to laid into me, remember?” I asked him as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

“For the record, I didn’t lay into you,” He said as he sat on the corner of his desk “I see a lot of potential in you and it frustrating when I see that and it isn’t being utilized.”

“I get it,” I told him “and you were right. I was getting complacent with my work.”

He nodded and said

“Look, I’m proud of you for improving but you’re still falling behind.”

“Stupid college why did I have to wait three years before actually STARTING?!” I thought. “Stupid hard class, Stupid hot teacher thatmade it fucking impossible for me to concentrate.”

I cleared my throat and asked

“What can I do to make it up?”

He did that thinking, nose twitch thing that reminded me of a bunny and it made a pang of sweetness go through my chest.

“I don’t usually offer extra credit, but I’m desperate.” He said “I’m in the middle of this paper that’s going to be published and I need some help grading papers if you have some time.”

“No offense, but why me?” I asked “Don’t you have other fifth years that could help?”

He shook his head

“None that would do a good job,” he said “you’re smart and don’t require me to hover over you like a helicopter. You help me grade and I’ll give you extra credit.”

I thought for a second, alone? With him? For god only knew how long? He definitely didn’t seem interested in me “that way” but hey, extra credit is extra credit.

“Sure,” I said “I have my last class in twenty minutes, after it’s over, I’ll swing by your office and help you out. Deal?”

I stuck my hand out to him, which he took. His large, warm, calloused hand took mine and gently shook it.

“Deal.” He said and let go of my hand as his next class filed in.

“See you later Professor Winchester.” I told him and left.

 

After my last class; the sun had set as I walked toward Professor Winchester’s office. The cool, fall air rustled with a breeze as I climbed the stairs and went inside. Once I was at his door, I knocked and waited. The door opened and there he stood; his tie was missing, the top buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. I took note of his muscular arms and briefly wondered if they had ALWAYS looked like that.

“Hey Kelly,” he greeted me with a smile and stood aside to let me in “right on time.”

“As usual right?” I asked as I stepped inside.

I’d become familiar with his office, as he had hauled me in there to lecture me in private a week earlier. The handsome, dark shelves were lined with books, pictures and a few trinkets. The walls held his degrees and letters of recognition for his work. He shut the door behind me and said

“You can put your stuff anywhere,” he said “but first, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“Yeah, me too.” I said as my stomach rumbled.

“Why don’t we eat first and then we’ll grade?” He asked and leaned against his desk as he pulled out his phone. “Like burgers?” He asked.  
“Like is an understatement.” I said and he smiled as I set my book bag by the couch that was near the door.

“There’s this great place around the corner.” He told me

“Lou’s?” I asked and he nodded “MHH, their sweet potato fries are made with crack or something because I can’t get enough of them.”

He laughed, making a tickle of desire run down my spine, his green eyes sparkling.

“Me too,” he said “how do you like your burger?” He asked

“No ketchup, no mayo and no onions.” I told him as he dialed the number. He placed our order as I fished my wallet out of my book bag. I could feel his eyes on me, either wondering what I was doing or checking out my ass, I couldn’t be sure. Once he was done, he hung up as I turned around.

“Food will be here in twenty,” He said as I grabbed ten dollars out of my wallet and handed it to him “what’s this for?”

“My food.” I told him, still holding the money.

He shook his head

“Your money is no good here,” he told me “hold on to that.”

“Come on Professor Winchester, let me pay for my food.” I complained.

“Call me Dean,” he insisted “and no.”

“Uhhggggg, come on Dean!” I practically begged.

“Kelly, no.” He said firmly.

I gave him a bitchy look, shoved the money into the pocket of his shirt and stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

“You’ll take my fucking money and you’ll LIKE it.” I told him, suddenly aware of how close he was to me.

“Such language,” He said as I turned on my heel. I felt him grab the belt loop of my pants and stuff the money in my back pocket, his hand just grazing my ass. I turned to look at him, feeling my cheeks flush red, still in close proximity to him. At over six feet tall with broad shoulders, he easily towered over me. Neither of us moved for what felt like an eon, his fingers still holding my belt loop. The heat rolling off his body and the scent of his cologne was and intoxicating mix. I stepped a hair closer to him, both of our chests rising and falling rapidly. His hands slid around to grip my hips as I stood on the balls of my feet.

“Kelly?” He asked, his eyes searching my face, for what I couldn’t be sure.

“Dean?” I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders as my pulse thudded in my ears.

“Are you-?” He asked and bit his lower lip, seeming to steady himself “Are you sure?”

I nodded, sliding my hands up to the back of his neck and lacing my fingers together.

“I’m sure,” I told him “I want to.”

With that, he tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to mine. My heart reached an almost painful pounding as our mouths moved together, he had the fullest lips I’d ever kissed. He pulled back when the kiss ended, his forehead against mine.

“Still okay?” He asked

“Yes.” I answered

He smirked at me and pulled me flush against him, our bodies molding together as we kissed again. His office was silent except for the sounds of us kissing and our exchange of soft moans as I ran my hands through his hair, holding him in place. He slid one hand to the small of my back while the other went between my shoulder blades, still holding me firmly against him. I could feel everything; his strong, defined chest pressed against mine and his growing erection pressing into my lower belly.

I pulled back and started unbuttoning my plaid shirt while he watched. He pushed the sleeves down and it fell to the floor. I did the same thing to him, under his dress shirt was an undershirt, which he quickly discarded, leaving him bare chested and me still in my bra.

“You sure you’re okay?” He asked as we kissed “We can stop.”

“No,” I insisted “please don’t stop Dean.”

He moaned, gripping my hair tightly.

“Oh fuck, say that again.” He said and pulled back to look at me.

“Don’t stop Dean.” I said, looking at him.

With that, he bent down and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the couch. He sat down, with me in his lap as I started grinding on him. The pounding between my legs was begging for some kind relief as he moaned into my mouth.

“Fuck,” he said softly “oh fuck.”

A knock came at her door and we immediately stopped, looking at the door wide eyed.

“The food!” I hissed at him and climbed off of him.

“Shit, I forgot all about that!” He exclaimed and stood up, tugging his undershirt back on as I grabbed my shirt and ducked behind his desk so that the delivery person wouldn’t see me in my bra. Dean looked back at me to make sure I was hidden before he opened the door.

“Evening Dean.” the voice of a guy said.

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted him “you guys busy tonight?”

“A little,” she heard Cas say “gonna be twenty two eighty.”

I heard Dean rustling around in his back pocket and then said

“Here’s twenty eight, keep the change.”

“Thanks Dean, have a good night.” Cas said. Once the door had shut, I peeked our and saw him holding a bag of food. I stood and pulled my shirt on.

“Eat and then resume?” I asked as I buttoned up.

“Definitely.” He said

We made ourselves comfortable on the couch, Dean even brought out some beer he had stashed away in his mini fridge.

“You are of age right?” He asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” I answered as I opened my beer “I’m twenty six, I’m just a LITTLE of age.”

“Really?” He asked “I would’ve thought you were younger.”

“You wanna see my ID or something?” I asked

He shook his head

“No, I believe you.” He told me.

We ate and talked a little bit; it turned out we had similar tastes is music and sports, though he liked to play while I preferred to watch.

“Oh come on, you’ve never played a pick up game of ANYTHING?” He asked

“I have four older brothers,” I told him “so I TRIED, but I was always the smallest person on the court or field so I’d get stepped on or run over so I just prefer to stay out of the way.”

“Four?!” He exclaimed and I nodded

“James, John, Michael and Ian.” I told him “I’m the youngest and only girl.”

“And I thought having one brother was a pain in the ass.” He said with a fond smirk.

“Siblings right?” I asked and took a sip of my beer. Once we finished eating; we disposed of the food wrappers and sat on the couch. Feeling bold, I set my beer bottle to the side and crawled over to him.

“Can I help you?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“No, I think I can help myself.” I said as I climbed into his lap. He set his beer aside as I started kissing his neck. He groaned, his fingers digging into my hips again. I kissed my way down his body until I was on my knees in front of him, the bulge in his pants practically called my name. I unbuckled his belt and he slid his fingers under my chin, making my eyes meet his.

“You don’t have to.” He told me and I shook my head.

“I know,” I said as I unbuttoned his pants “but MAY I?”

He nodded and released me. I pulled down his zipper and he lifted his hips so I could pull down his pants and underwear at the same time. I had guessed that he was packing, but what I saw far exceeded my expectations.

“Jesus fuck.” I thought as I took his hardened length into my hand and started to pump him. I licked up and down his shaft as he laid his head back, moaning. I took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around as he sighed. I took as much of him as I could in my mouth, my hand compensating for the rest as I hollowed out my cheeks and began to suck.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed “fuck!”

I chanced a glance up, realizing he was watching me, his lust blown eyes meeting mine. I gave him a small smile and resumed moving my hand and mouth in tandem.

“There you go,” he said encouragingly “oh fuck, that feels good.”

I hummed, my pussy soaking my underwear and begging to be touched. I slid my free hand down into my jeans and started to touch myself while I carried on sucking him off.

“What’re you doing?” He asked as I started to squirm.

“I had to,” I told him “I need it.”

He shook his head and pried my hands off of him. I sat back on my heels, worried I’d made him mad. He stood up, tilted my head up and said

“This isn’t all about me you know,” his thumb running over my mouth “as much as I’d love to fuck your mouth into oblivion, I want you to get off too.”

“I can do it while I take care of you.” I told him and he tutted at me.

“No baby girl,” he said “that’s MY job.”

He helped me stand up and backed me up to his desk. “I’M gonna take care of that tonight.” He in buttoned my pants as I kicked my shoes off. He pulled down my jeans as he got on his knees in front of me and then helped me step out of them. The crotch of my panties was totally soaked with my arousal as he pulled down the plain, gray panties and cast them aside.

“Mh,” he moaned in appreciation as he looked at me, he then looked up “take off your shirt.”

I did as he told me while he stood up and locked the door. He came back to stand in front of me and then unhooked my bra. He pulled the straps down and took me in.

“So, that’s what’s been hiding under those clothes,” he said “you have a beautiful body.”

I smiled as he grabbed a pillow off of the couch and resumed getting on to his knees.

“This can’t be happening,” I thought as he threw my leg over his shoulder “there is NO WAY that my insanely hot professor is on his knees, between my legs right now. My alarm is going to go off any second and I’m gonna be pissed.”

He kissed from my inner knee, and up the inside of my thigh, his beard scratching my sensitive flesh. I let out a moan, my hand running through his hair. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up slightly so that I could sit on the edge of his desk. With that, he opened my legs wide and looked up at me.

“Beautiful,” He said and dove in. I praised myself internally for shaving the day before so I was clean as a whistle down there. He licked a broad stripe from my soaking hole to my clit, making me cry out as I gripped his hair hard.

“Keep it down baby girl,” he said “don’t want anyone hearing your sweet sounds but me.”

“Oh fuck, Dean!” I struggled to say as he swirled his tongue inside me, his fingers parting me so he could lick through my soaking folds. My hips started to move on their own, liquid fire seeming to course through my veins. “Dean, ohhhhh Dean,” I moaned quietly “that feels so-oh god-so fucking good!”

“Mhhhh, is this what you like baby girl?” He asked, taking my pussy into his mouth and sucking on it. I gasped and arched my back

“JESUS!” I hissed out, the sensation was nearly enough to knock me backwards. Guys had gone down on me before, but none had been like this. He seemed to enjoy it, relish in it even, that he was getting me off with just his mouth. He parted me with his fingers again, them and his tongue licking and stroking through me as I struggled to stay coherent.

“Dean, oh god, god!” I cried “just like-oh fuck me-just like that!”

I could feel that fucker smirking.

“That’s it,” he encouraged as his tongue lapped over my clit, his fingers sliding easily inside of me “talk to me baby girl.”

“Oh my god, I want to come,” I told him “don’t stop. Don’t stop, please!”

“Ride my fingers.” He told me.

My hips started to move as he kept lapping his tongue over my sensitive bundle of nerves, his nose bumping into my pelvis.

“Oh god, Daddy!” I cried. I realized what I had said and clapped a hand over my mouth. I stopped moving and he looked up.

“What?” He asked as I wished the floor would open me up and swallow me whole.

“Oh god. I am SO SORRY!” I said, moving my hand away from my mouth thoroughly embarrassed as he stood up “It slipped out, oh dear god, I am-“

It was his turn to clamp a hand over my mouth, his heated gaze piercing my eyes.

“It’s okay,” He said “more than okay.” His eyebrows shot upward “Baby girl.”

It hit me like a freight train; he was into it. He moved his hand away and I was smiling.

“Daddy?” I asked “Will you finish me off?”

He moaned

“Would that make my baby girl happy?” He asked and I nodded.

“Please Daddy,” I begged him “I want to come all over your tongue.”

“Mh,” he said and kissed me, I could taste my juices on his lips “anything to make my baby girl happy.” He said as he got back on his knees. He gripped my hips hard and sucked on my clit, making me gasp as my fingers tangled in his hair again. He moaned as I tugged on his hair, one of his hands let go of my hips and he pushed a finger inside of me.

“Mh, you’re so tight baby girl,” he said as he pumped his finger in and out of me “so fucking tight.”

“Ohhhhhh Daddy, that feels so good!” I moaned out as he introduced a second finger.

“Are you gonna be able to take Daddy’s big cock sweetheart?” He asked

“Yes!” I cried “I can take it Daddy, I want it!”

“Come for me,” he said, his voice husky “come for Daddy.”

I let go; the pressure in my abdomen giving way as the orgasm crashed over me and I gripped him tightly, letting out a scream as I came. I shook as he stood up, a light sheen of my juices coating his lips and beard. He licked his lips and used a tissue to wipe his beard as I took deep breaths, reeling from my orgasm.

“You want more baby girl?” He asked as he threw the used tissue into a near by garbage can.

I nodded

“Please?” I asked, still sitting on his desk. I felt like I was drunk out of my mind from the high he’d just given me.

“Since you asked so politely.” He said with a smirk and stepped toward me.

“Wait,” I said and he stopped “will you take off your shirt for me?”

He nodded and did just that as I spread my legs, my fingers finding my still soaking hole.

“No, sweet girl,” he said “let Daddy take care of that.”

“I want to try something,” I told him as I dipped my fingers inside of myself “now your pants.”

He looked confused but he complied, his socks and shoes joining his pants and shirt on the floor. I moved my fingers in and out of myself, whining as I did so. Once I was satisfied, I took my arousal soaked fingers and glided them over my nipple, soaking it with my slick. He watched me the entire time, a low moan escaping his mouth.

“You wanna taste me now Daddy?” He asked innocently and he nodded

“Oh baby girl,” he said and stepped closer to me “you clever little minx.” He bent down and sucked my nipple clean as I let out a high pitched moan. He pulled back and asked “Will you do that again for your Daddy?”

I bit my lip and nodded as my fingers went back between my legs, I began pumping them in and out as he spoke “uhhggg, oh baby, you have no clue how fucking sexy you look.”

“You like this?” I asked him “Watching me touch myself?”

“Mhhh, soaking my desk with your sweet juices.” He said “I’m never gonna look at that spot the same way.”

I grinned and threw my head back as my fingers pushed in and out of me. Once they were good and wet, I repeated the motion of soaking my nipple in my juices before offering it to him. He sucked hard, making me whine as his tongue flicked over my nipple. His free hand gripped my other breast as he sucked. He came off my nipple with a wet POP and he took the hand I’d been masturbating with by the wrist. He held it up to my mouth and said

“Suck.”

I opened my mouth and he pressed my fingers to my tongue. I enveloped my lips around my fingers and sucked like he had told me to. The sharp tang of my juices filled my mouth and he groaned.

“Oh, that’s my good baby girl.” He said and pulled his underwear down “you ready for me?” He asked and I nodded “tell me.” He said.

“Daddy,” I said innocently “I’m ready for your big cock in my pussy.”

He smirked and lined himself up with my hole that begged to be full of him. He pressed the head into me his hips slowly trusting up so that I could adjust to his size.

“You okay baby?” He asked me “You want Daddy to go slower?”

I shook my head

“No sir, I can take it.” I told him

He looked down and watched his cock disappearing inside of me.

“Mhhhh, yes you can,” he said “look at that baby girl, look at how well you take Daddy’s cock.”

I did as he commanded and realized he was right. Once he was fully inside of me, he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap, his hands running up my back.

“You wanna ride baby?” He asked, kissing all over my chest.

“Please, may I?” I asked him, eager for some friction.

“You may.” He said.

I started to move my hips; he was long and wide, so I had to take it easy at first. He moaned below me as he planted open mouth kisses all over my chest and neck.

“That’s it baby,” he moaned against my skin “oh fuck, just like that.”

I picked up my pace a little bit, I was soaked enough to where I could move freely.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh Daddy,” I moaned “Daddy, you feel so good inside me.”

“Keep riding Daddy’s cock sweetheart.” he moaned and leaned back, enjoying the view. I slid my hands up my body, and through my hair as I moved on top of him. His mouth dropped open a little as he watched me. “Mhhhh, my sexy little girl,” He said “putting on a show just for me.” I bit my lip and nodded leaning back a little bit so he could see every inch of my body. He groaned “Oh baby, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“May I try something else?” I asked “Please Daddy?”

He nodded and I pulled off of him. I made him sit on the edge of the couch as I turned around. I gripped his cock in my hand and lowered myself on to him, fully sheathing him inside me once again. Dean pressed his chest to my back as I began to move again, he kissed up my shoulder and neck before his lips met mine.

“Mhhh,” he moaned as we kissed and he wrapped his arms around me “oh god Kelly.”

Hearing him say my name like that was like adding rocket fuel to a bonfire, it reignited the slow burn in my belly and I cried out as I grabbed his hair.

“Ohhhhh, say-say that again.” I moaned

This time, I could feel his lips closer to my ear

“Kelly,” he moaned in my ear as he gave it a playful bite “mhhhhh, Kelly.” He used his legs to spread mine apart “we’re both gonna touch you.” He said, he took one of my breasts in his hand and the other went between my legs. “Take your other breast in your hand.” he told me

“Yes Daddy.” I answered and did as I was told. He started by gripping my breast and moving the nipple between his pointer and middle fingers while I massaged the other nipple into a hardened peak.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he watched over my shoulder “you always touch yourself like this sweet girl?”

I nodded

“And I use my vibrator.” I told him and I heard him growl.

“We may have to play with that later.” He said and he grabbed my hand that was between my legs “you keep playing with your nipples,” he told me “I want to play with this while you fuck me.” He said, his fingers pressing into my clit. I squirmed under both of our touches while my hips continued to move.

“Ohhhhhhh Dean,” I moaned, the building orgasm threatening to rip me to shreds “Dean, please, please!”

“What baby girl?” He asked “tell Daddy what you want.”

“Can I come?” I asked, I couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Hold on a little bit longer baby,” he told me “Daddy will make it worth your wait. You feel so good, so fucking good around my cock.”

I tried to think of something else, ANYTHING else to keep me from coming. “My sexy little baby wants all of Daddy, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, please!!” I begged him

“You want me to come inside you?” He asked “You want Daddy’s hot come to fill you up?”

“PLEASE!” I begged as I moved my hips faster “oh god, Daddy! Please! Fuck my sweet pussy Daddy!”

I felt his teeth scrape my shoulder as he pounded into me, fucking me into oblivion as he let out an primal cry; his load spilling deep into my belly. I rode out the orgasm, practically chanting his name before collapsing in his arms. We both breathed hard as we collected ourselves, neither of us moved though.

 

After a while, we got cleaned up and decided to leave the paper grading for the next day, as we were both spent. He locked up his office and walked me out to the door.

“Where do you live?” He asked

“The west apartments,” I told him “two blocks that way.” And pointed to the right.

“My car is right there, I can give you a lift.” He told her.

“Dean, I’m fine.” I insisted and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Please?” He asked “I’ll sleep better knowing you made it home okay.”

I smiled and gave in.

“Okay.” I said and we walked to his car, an older model Chevy. He cranked the car and the engine roared to life as he put the car in gear. We didn’t say much, other than me giving him directions to my apartment. When we arrived at my building, he pulled into a space and parked.

“Tonight was,” he said and licked his lips, like he was choosing his words carefully.

“Unexpected?” I asked and he nodded

“Yeah, but I had a good time.” He said with a grin.

“Me too,” I told him “like, a REALLY good time.”

“Any chance we could do this again?” He asked, looking hopeful.

Honestly, I was torn. On the one hand, it was the best sex I’d ever had. On the other, he IS my professor.

But carpe diem right?

“Yeah,” I said “I’d like that, but think we can keep it professional at school? I don’t want to be one of THOSE girls that screws the professor for good grades.”

He laughed

“I promise, I’ll keep grading you just as hard as I always have been.” He said.

I smiled and kissed him. When it ended, I grabbed an old receipt out of my book bag and a pen. I scrawled my phone number and a smart ass note on the bottom of it and handed it to him. He read it over and rolled his eyes

“Call for a good time?” He asked and held it up between his two fingers “What is this? The seventies?!”

I laughed and kissed him again before climbing out of his car.

“Be safe,” he called after me

“You too.” I told him with a wink before shutting the door. He waited in the car until I unlocked the door and waved. I could see him smiling as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the spot. I closed and locked the door behind me.

“Oh man,” I said to myself “I am in DEEP trouble.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Age gap (Kelly is 26, Dean is 35), SMUT (and all the wonderful yummy stuff that goes with it), feels, a little fluff, alcohol usage, language.

I laid in bed after my shower, scrolling through my Twitter feed when I got a text.

 

- **Hey, it's Dean ;)**

-  _Hey stranger ;) Had a good time with you tonight_

_-_ **Likewise. Can you come by my office and ACTUALLY grade papers?**

_\- Sure, I only have two classes tomorrow and I finish up around 3. Does 3:30 work for you?_

_-_ **I have class at that time, but swing by and get the key to my office. You can let yourself in and grade in peace.**

_\- Are you going to be able to TEACH with me in your office?? By myself??_

_-_ **You're gonna be the death of me you know that? BEHAVE.**

_\- I will; see you tomorrow._

 

I went to bed that night with his grunts and him moaning my name filling my ears.

  
The next day, I walked into Dean’s class and waited toward the back of the room. He was talking about the goddess Odessa and showing a slide show. I had already heard this lecture the day before, so I took the time to observe him. He talked with his hands, and with an enthusiastic smile on his face. To the casual observer, it looked like he was just teaching, however, I could see the passion behind his words and motions. I hid my smile behind my hand as he caught my eye.

“Okay; ten minute’s break,” he said and clicked on the light “stretch, go to the bathroom and we’ll pick this up again.”

The class gratefully dissipated as I walked forward. He gave me a tight lipped smile and pressed a set of keys into my hand.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he said in a low tone “I’ll head that way in half an hour or so.”

I nodded and said

“See you.” And gave him a subtle wink.

He gave me that legendary smirk again and I trotted off.

  
  


Once I was inside his office; I found a stack of papers that had a yellow sticky note on it.

  
  


_Grade these please :)_

  
The next stack also had a sticky note on it

  
_These as well :D_

  
I smiled and sat down in his chair and began to work.

  
  


I didn’t notice that forty five minutes had gone by until Dean walked in.

“Good lord.” He said exasperated as he shut the door.

“Long day?” I asked, looking up from the paper I was reading.

He rolled his eyes

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it,” he groaned “how’s the grading going?”

I rolled my eyes

“I hate this paper,” I told him as I held it up “How can a second year be so,” I trailed off, looking for the right words.

“Let me guess,” he said as he threw his coat down “Cassie, period four?”

I nodded

“It’s pretentious okay?” I asked “Every word in here REEKS of pretension and I hate it.”

He laughed as he took his tie off

“You and me both sweetness,” he said fondly “sounds like we need a drink.”

“We drank the beer you had remember?” I asked

“I keep the good stuff hidden,” he said and walked over to a bookshelf and opened a shelf, producing a bottle of whiskey seemingly from nowhere “for just such an occasion.”

I smiled and stood up as he fished around, finding two shot glasses. He poured both of us one and handed me a glass.

“Don’t shoot it,” he said “you sip this.”

“Very dignified,” I smiled “Professor.”

We clinked our glasses together and I sipped the whiskey down. Much to my surprise, it didn’t burn on the way down like I expected it to, in fact it was smooth.

“Hm,” I said “doesn’t burn like I thought.”

“I’m not fond of the burning myself,” he said “an old friend gave me this and said I’d know when to drink it.” He said as he held the bottle.

“Good friend,” I said and sipped from the glass “now, how can I put this so she understands her paper isn’t the best?”

  
  


For another hour, I graded papers while Dean worked on his article. I stole glances at him as he typed on his laptop, he brow was furrowed with concentration and he sipped from his glass of whiskey. I got up to stretch and walked behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to massage his tense muscles. He looked over his shoulder and said

“Thank you, I needed that.”

“You’re welcome.” I said “I find a good stretch or shoulder rub helps me concentrate when I have writer’s block.”

He hummed in agreement, surrendering to my touch as he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes as I worked out the knots in his shoulders, and then lightly rubbed his temples. He looked so relaxed that I never wanted to stop, but his eyes fluttered open.

“Keep that up and I’ll go to sleep.” He said gruffly and sat up. I smiled and said

“Anything to make you comfortable.” And patted his shoulder.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough for one night.” He said and shut his laptop “Looks like you got over half of period four’s papers graded, which is a huge help.”

I nodded, marking where I had left off

“Looks like you’ll make your deadline after all.” I said as I gathered my things. He did the same and nodded

“Yeah, finally, hand back papers when I say I’m going to.”

  
  


We walked out of the building together and once again, he insisted on driving me home. He knew the route now, so I didn’t have to give him directions. When he pulled up in front of my apartment, I asked 

“Do you have anywhere you need to be?”

He thought and asked

“No, why?”

“Did you want to come in or?” I asked, motioning toward my front door. At first, he looked confused and I worried I had over stepped my boundaries. I watched as a grin slowly spread across his face.

“I would like that,” he said “a lot.”

“Come on in.” I told him and got out of his car. He shut off the car’s engine and climbed out, locking the door behind him. He followed me to the door and I unlocked it, letting both of us in. I lived alone, so I didn’t have to worry about a roommate bothering us, I thought as I flicked on the light switch. I suddenly realized how dirty my apartment was; random shoes, sweaters and scarves, various magazines and piles of mail were laying around. It looked like a closet had mailbox had thrown up and my cheeks flushed.

“Sorry,” I said as I locked the door behind us “it’s kind of messy right now.”

He looked around and said

“It isn’t that bad, I’ve seen WAY worse.”

I gave him a tentative smile and set my bags down in their usual place as he took off his coat, stowing his keys in his coat pocket.

“Are you hungry?” I asked “or want anything to drink?”

He shook his head and turned to face me.

“No, I’m fine.” He said and then walked toward me, closing the gap between us. It had been a long day for both of us and it felt like we both needed some relief from that tension. He swiped his finger tips across my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear as he leaned in, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back; the electricity between us from the night before seemed to be renewed as we both dove in for another kiss. I ran my hands up and down his back as he pulled me close to him, pressing my breasts fully against him.

“Mmmhhh, Dean.” I sighed as I pulled back a little and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

He sighed as I reached the last button and ran my hands up his torso. I slid his shirt off and as it hit the ground, he backed me against the wall, his palms flat against the wall. I ran my hands up his back as he moaned against my mouth.

“Bedroom?” He asked

I pulled back, took his hand and guided him back to my room. Once I turned on the light, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against him, his chest pressed into my back. “Been thinking about you since last night.” he murmured in my ear as I felt his teeth scrape against the outer shell. A shiver ran down my spine as I tried to play it cool.

“That right?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady “What’d you think about?”

He snapped his hips into my butt; he was rock hard. His hands running all over my body, which he seemed to cover in no time, due to the size of his hands.

“This gorgeous body,” he said “all pink and strung out for me.”

I let out a moan as his fingertips dragged along my arms as he started to kiss my neck. I squirmed, grinding my ass into his erection and he let out a growl.

“Mhhhh,” He said and swiftly spun me around. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed where he laid me on my back “grinding into me like that is gonna get you in trouble.” He said and pinned my hands above my head using only one of his hands.

Our eyes met and I grinned

“Aw, I thought you LIKED when I’m a trouble maker.” I said playfully.

“Oh I do,” he said “you may not.”

“Show me.” I said

His mouth dropped open a little, but then he regained his composure.

“Another time,” he said and kissed me “I want something different this time.”

He released my hands only to thread his fingers through mine. He pressed his hips into mine as I moaned below him. I felt totally consumed by him, like I was drowning but I wasn’t afraid. I wanted it. I wanted him, all of him. He sat up a little bit and let go of my hands as we both removed our shirts, tossing them to the floor and kicking our shoes off. I sat up with him on his knees between my legs. I placed my hands on his hips and kissed all over his bare torso. He gently gripped my hair and let out a shaky breath.

“You okay?” I asked quietly and looked up at him. His eyes met mine and he nodded, biting his lip.

“Feels good.” Was all he mustered out before our mouths collided. His hand slid down my back where he quickly unhooked my bra. I slid the garment off and he gently ran his fingers up and down my spine.

He pulled back as he moved his hand over my shoulder, giving me a crooked grin.

“What?” I asked, hooking my fingers into his belt loops.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He asked.

My cheeks immediately turned pink and I looked away from him, grinning like an idiot. “What? You are.” He said, tucking my hair behind my ear and tilting my face up, using his fingers. His gorgeous green eyes held my gaze as my heart thudded in my ears. He lowered his face to mine and kissed me oh so gently, like I was made of glass. I unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off as he laid down on top of me. He kicked his pants aside and slid my leggings down and off of me. He gently caressed my skin, leaving trails of goosebumps in his wake. I let out a sigh as our eyes met again.

“You’re being very gentle with me.” I commented as I slid my hands up his back.

“Too gentle?” He asked, stroking my face.

I shook my head

“No, not at all.” I said

In truth, I’d never had anyone be this gentle with me. Sure, I’d fucked guys and made love with them, but this felt different than anything I’d experienced up until this point. He dipped his head down and planted feather light kisses down my neck and chest. He cupped my breasts in his hands and tweaked my nipples between his fingers. The sensation shot straight between my legs and I let out a moan as I dug my nails into his shoulders.

“Deeeeeeean,” I moaned, my back arching as he rutted his covered erection into me.

“You want me inside you baby girl?” He asked as he took my right nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“Oh god,” I said quietly “yes, please.”

He switched to the left nipple and did the same thing until I was writhing under him. It didn’t take long for both of us to rid ourselves of our underwear and then he was buried in me to the hilt with a moan. I placed my feet flat on the bed as he began to move. His fingers tangled with mine again and he used this leverage to pump into me. Our moans and sighs mixed with the sounds of kissing, skin hitting skin and the bed moving under us.

I breathed his name over and over again as he moaned in my ear.

“Fuck sweetheart.” he said, sounding wrecked.

I cried out as his movements became more and more erratic, he was hitting my sweet spot relentlessly and making my toes curl.

“Oh fuck, Dean, please I wanna-“ I cried out

“That’s it,” he answered “come for me baby.”

His mouth sealed over mine. I cried out, squeezing his hands as I came. He thrust harder into me, finding his own release as he moaned into my mouth. He rolled off of me and we laid in silence for a minute before I looked up at him, grinning like an idiot.

“That’s a happy face if I’ve ever seen one.” He said and I laughed, nodding.

“Definitely.” I said and we kissed.

  
  


After a few more minutes, we laid our heads on the pillows and talked quietly.

“So we may be past the point of no return on this,” Dean said as he traced nonsensical patterns on my palm “but we haven’t exactly been practicing safe sex.”

I laughed

“Definitely past that,” I told him as I watched his fingers “I’m clean, I got tested two months ago if you want to see my results.”

He shook his head

“I believe you, and I’m clean too, but that’s not what I’m worried about.” He said.

I looked up at him and he looked scared. I softly smiled at him.

“You don’t have to worry,” I told him “it’s physically impossible for me to get pregnant so you’re off the hook for that.”

He raised an eyebrow at me

“I’ve heard that before.” He said

I shook my head

“No, I’m being totally serious. I can’t get pregnant.” I told him

“No offense, and if I sound like an asshole, I’m sorry in advance, but how?” He asked 

I shrugged

“I haven’t had ovaries for,” I trailed off an counted back “like six years? And if I remember sex ed correctly, I need those to have babies, so yeah.”

He looked shocked

“Wait, what?!” He asked and I laughed.

“I’m not a freak of nature or anything.” I told him

“You just said it so nonchalantly,” he said “that’s the shocking part.”

I scratched my head, and said

“It happened okay? It’s part of who I am,” I sighed and then said “I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer at eighteen, so to keep it from spreading, I had to get my ovaries removed and undergo intense chemo.”

He blinked and I went on

“Yes, all my hair fell out, yes it sucked and yes, that’s why I waited so long to start college; just to answer some of the commonly asked questions.” He stared at me, studying my face as if looking for a trace of a lie. “That’s what the scars on my stomach are from.” I told him and pulled back the sheet; I pointed to two, small but identical scars on my abdomen. He glanced at the scars and then up at me as I covered myself back up. “So, you won’t be getting any surprises out of me.” I told him.

“So, never for you?” He asked

“I had the option to freeze some of of eggs, which I did. Just in case I ever wanted that option,” I told him “but without medical help, no. I can’t, at all.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking sad “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” I told him “the most important thing is that I’m alive.” I sighed “In a way? Going through that gave me a second chance at life. I was coasting; I didn’t have direction and I didn’t care. I figured I was young and I was going to enjoy it. Getting that news,” I bit my lower lip “put everything in perspective, as cheesy as that sounds. After surgery and chemo, once I was better, my grandmother and I lived in France for a year and that was one of the best times of my life.”

“Why France?” He asked, he seemed genuinely curious.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh.” I told him

“Scout’s honor,” he said “I won’t laugh.”

I smiled

“Because Beauty and the Beast is my favorite Disney movie and it took place in France.” I told him. I watched as a grin crossed his face.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked and I nodded “It’s one of my favorites too.”

“Really?” I asked, my eyebrows shooting up and he nodded.

“The beginning, where the narrator opens the story? Always gives me goosebumps.” He said

I gasped

“No shit, me too!” I said excitedly and he squeezed my hand.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” He said.

We laid in bed talking for so long that we were both shocked when we looked at the time.

“It’s after one a.m,” he said and yawned as he put his phone down “I better get going.”

“Or you could stay,” I suggested “I wouldn’t mind the company.”

He gave me a sideways grin and shrugged.

“I can go for that,” he said “since you don’t mind.”

I shook my head

“No, not at all.” I said. I switched off the light and curled up next to him; my head on his chest. He gently wrapped his arm around me and stroked my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dean Winchester, Kelly Fraizer, Kevin Tran, Grandmom (Kelly’s grandmother) and John Winchester.
> 
> Warnings: Age gap (Kelly is 26, Dean is 35), Jealous!Dean, John Winchester being a douche, language, angst, arguing, SMUT (I need Jesus after all this smut), Daddy/ Baby Girl Kink, praise!kink, oral (female receiving), fingering, unprotected sex (use protection folks), spanking, feels/ fluff.

I knocked on the solid oak door with a brass number 2145 shining back at me as I adjusted my sweater. The door swung open and my grandmother beamed back at me.

“Oh hello darling!” She greeted me with a hug.

“Hi GrandMom,” I said and hugged her back “been a good week?”

“Oh honey, you know it’s same old, same old around here.” She said.

Only a head taller than I was, my grandmother was dressed in a sky blue outfit with her pearls and a seasonal brooch on the collar of her shirt. Today it was one of my favorites; three flowers with various shades of pink and purple on them and matching jewels encrusting the flowers. GrandMom grabbed her purse and keys from just inside the door and asked

“Ready?”

“As always.” I said and smiled at her as she locked up.

 

My Grandmother and I had always been close; after my parents died when I was little, she and my grandfather took me and my brothers in and raised us. When my grandfather, who I called GrandDad, passed away, my brothers had long since moved out; two of them were married, so it was just GrandMom and I. After I started college, she moved into an apartment that was within an assisted living facility. GrandMom was still independent beyond belief, but if her mental or physical condition ever deteriorated, she would be able to move into a different area of the facility.

Each Sunday we had our routine. I’d take her to church, we’d get some brunch and the I’d take her to run errands if she needed to. If she didn’t have any errands to run, we would watch her soap operas, work on puzzles together or socialize with the friends she had made since living in the home.

 

The facility provided a shuttle bus to church for those who wanted to go off site to a church near by. GrandMom was one of those and insisted on going to HER church.

“I know everyone there,” she had told me “I like the priests, the bishops and the people there.”

I wasn’t a religious person myself, but this was my time to spend with her and if going to a certain church made her happy, I was all about it.

When we arrived at church, I stood up first and offered GrandMom my arm.

“Kelly, you seem different.” GrandMom said as she used my arm to steady herself.

“I do?” I asked as I she stood. GrandMom’s blue eyes scrutinized me only in a way a grandmother could and it not feel like I was being scolded.

“Happier it seems.” She said as she shifted her purse to her other arm and looped her free arm through mine. “You didn’t meet a boy did you?”

I laughed as we walked toward the steps off the shuttle. I went ahead of her and held my hand out for her, which she took.

“I wouldn’t say he’s a boy,” I told GrandMom as we walked toward the church doors “he’s a man.”

GrandMom looked intrigued; I didn’t have a lot of boyfriends when I was a teenager so she knew this was a big deal.

“What’s his name?” She asked me as we climbed the stairs.

“Dean,” I told her, just me saying his name made me blush “his name is Dean.”

“Is he a nice man?” She asked and I nodded as we reached the doors.

“Yes ma’am,” I answered “very nice.”

 

After church, GrandMom and I took the shuttle back to the facility and made our way to the supper hall for brunch. This weekend’s buffet included French toast which I stuffed into my face in a very unladylike manner.

“This Dean,” GrandMom said and I sighed

“GrandMom!” I exclaimed as I sipped on my orange juice.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full Kelly.” GrandMom chastised me.

I swallowed before answering

“GrandMom, it’s so new that I don’t know where it’s going or what we even are.” I informed her.

GrandMom raised an eyebrow at me

“I was going to ask what he looked like, but feel free to presume.” She said and I laughed.

I described Dean, feeling a blush rise on my cheeks and GrandMom smiled knowingly.

“Ooohhhhh, he sounds like a handsome one,” she said “do you have any pictures?”

I nodded; I pulled up my Instagram, found Dean’s profile and scrolled until I found a picture I liked. He was sitting in his car looking off into the sunset. I showed it to her and said

“He only grows a beard in the summer, but that’s him.” I flicked to the next picture and in it, he was smiling at the camera, wearing a hat and holding up a pint of beer.

“He IS handsome,” GrandMom said and I smiled “how old is he?”

I put my phone away and said

“I’m not sure, if I had to guess I’d say early thirties.”

We continued the rest of our brunch, catching up and her grilling me about school.

 

The next day, I walked into Dean’s class and took my usual spot near the middle of the room. He hadn’t come in yet so I made myself comfortable in my seat as other students started to filter in. At precisely ten; Dean walked in, wearing a light blue shirt, dark grey pants, brown dress shoes and a cobalt blue tie. I bit my lip; the colors brought out the blonde in his hair and the green in his eyes.

“Morning people,” he greeted us as he set his things down “open your books to page two twenty nine, section three A and we’ll get started.”

During the lecture that day, I realized I had bitten off more than I could chew. On the one hand, Dean’s class was difficult and on the other, all I could think about was jumping his bones in front of twenty other people. I struggled to keep up and by the end of class, I realized I’d missed over a quarter of the notes I needed.

“Fuck.” I swore under my breath and looked around. One of the other students I’d frequently partnered with caught my eye as Dean dismissed us. “Kevin!” I yelled.

Both Kevin Tran and Dean looked up as Kevin caught my gaze. He smiled and made his way over to me.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Kevin asked

“Good,” I said “I missed a bunch of notes today, would you mind emailing yours to me?”

“Not at all,” he said “I’ll get it to you now. How was your weekend?”

Kevin and I caught up for a few minutes as he emailed his notes to me. I could feel Dean staring at me, but I pushed that thought to the back of my head.

“Done and done,” Kevin said “you wanna grab coffee later?”

“Let me see what the rest of my afternoon is like,” I told him “I’ll text you. Thanks Kevin, you saved my life. Again.”

He laughed

“Any time.” He said and we hugged.

Kevin left class just as the rest of the students did, leaving me and Dean alone. Neither of us said anything as I packed up my stuff and slung my book bag over my shoulder. I walked up to his desk, he didn’t look pleased.

“Did you want me to finish grading those papers today?” I asked hesitantly.

He nodded

“Yeah, you’re almost finished right?” He asked

“Yes,” I said “just a few more in that second stack. How does now work?”

He nodded again.

“I have a free period,” he said as he picked up his things “plus I have some stuff to get organized.”

“Okay; cool.” I said

We walked to his office together and once the door was closed, I felt him behind me, his large frame towering over mine.

“You and Kevin?” He asked, snapping his hips into my butt, his hands over mine.

“It’s nothing,” I insisted as his teeth scraped over the cartilage on my ear, a chill running down my spine “he was just giving me his notes.”

“Were you distracted during the lesson today?” He asked, his hands squeezing mine.

“Yes.” I said desperately

“Yes what?” He asked

I panted before answering him, his growing erection pressing into my ass. I tilted my head back and said

“Yes Daddy.”

I felt his lips curl into a smile.

“Gotta admit,” he said as he bit down on my ear, making me whine “I didn’t like seeing some boy having his hands all over my baby girl.”

“Only so I can pass your class.” I told him as he flattened me against the door.

“You speak when spoken to young lady.” He said fiercely. He spun me around, pinning my wrists by my head, one of his legs between mine. His green eyes bored into mine, had I not known him better, I would’ve been intimidated under a gaze like that. “I didn’t like that,” He said “at all.”

“I’m sorry,” I said with a pout “I wasn’t trying to make you mad. I just want to pass. I want to please you.”

The corners of his mouth twitched upward.

“Is that right?” He asked

I nodded

“My Daddy likes it when I do well in his class,” I said as I leaned forward and kissed his neck “it makes him happy.”

“Yes,” He said in a strangled voice as I innocently planted kisses on his neck “Yes it does.”

“I like making my Daddy happy.” I breathed as I left kitten licks over the areas I had kissed.

He let out a growl and I knew I had him in the palm of my hand.

“You want to make Daddy happy?” He asked. I pulled back and nodded eagerly, we kissed with burning passion. He pulled back, cupped my face in one of his hands, his thumb running over my bottom lip. “Tell me who you come for.” He said

“You,” I answered “and me.”

He grinned and kissed me again

“You naughty, naughty girl.” He said punctuating each word with a kiss. When it ended, he looked at me “What am I gonna do with you?”

He tugged me into his arms and walked me back to the chair at his desk. He sat down and pulled me into his lap as the phone on his desk went off.

“Be good while I answer this.” He told me, booping me on the nose as he picked up the phone. “This is Dean.” He said into the handset as I nuzzled into his shoulder, his fingers running up and down my arm. I could hear a deep, male voice on the other end but couldn’t make out exactly what was being said. I felt him tense up under me as he listened. “No,” Dean said firmly and looked down at me, giving me a fond smile “I’m in the middle of something.” The voice on the other end sounded meaner some how. “I said no.” Dean snapped and hung up.

“You okay?” I asked and he nodded, giving me a fake smile.

“I’m fine,” he said and gathered me up into his arms “I just want my baby girl close.”

“I’m about as close as I can get.” I joked, my arms were wrapped around his neck and and legs were across the arm of his chair. He smirked and kissed me deeply, his fingers digging into my skin. His tongue traced over my mouth and I opened up, letting him in. His strong muscle worked over mine, I could feel my mind fogging up from lack of oxygen. When we separated, a knock came at his office door.

“Office hours are over!” Dean shouted

“Dean Winchester!” I heard a male voice thunder, it sounded similar to the one on the phone.

“Shit,” Dean said “get up.” I got up and he walked over to the door, throwing it open. “What?!” He asked with a ferocity that I’d never heard out of him before.

“So NOW you can talk to me?” The male voice roared back.

“I told you I was busy.” Dean said through his teeth.

The door swung open further and I saw a man a little taller than Dean standing there. He had salt and pepper hair and the same build as Dean. With broad shoulders and narrow hips, the only difference between them was their eye and hair color. Where Dean’s eyes were a striking green, this man had intense hazel eyes. I shrunk under the man’s gaze, my eyes down cast.

“I can see that.” The man said.

Something in the back of my head tickled with familiarity when I saw the man, but I couldn’t place him.

“Kelly,” Dean said calmly and I looked up at him “we’ll talk later okay?”

I nodded and grabbed my bags

“Excuse me.” I said

“Wait,” the man said and then looked at Dean, who looked uneasy as the man’s eyes flicked from me to Dean and back again. Dean nodded and the man pushed past Dean. Now fully in my line of sight, I realized where I knew him from. There was a picture of this man, Dean and another guy on Dean’s bookshelf.

“You’re not going to introduce me to your friend?” The man asked, looking me up and down like he wanted to devour me.

“Kelly,” Dean said, looking annoyed “this is John, my Dad. Dad, this is Kelly, one of my undergraduate students.”

John licked his lips, oddly enough, he reminded me of Dean when he did this.

“Always did like them on the young side, right son?” He asked “How many girls have I caught you in here with?”

Dean looked furious as my heart hammered in my ears, I felt like I was going to puke.

“That’s okay sweetheart,” John said “so my son likes to sleep around? Big whoop. What do you say Dean, when you’re done with this one, give me her number?”

Now it was my turn to be furious. Finding my voice, I squared my shoulders, planted my feet and stared John directly in the eye.

“I’m NOT your sweetheart.” I snapped at him.

Both he and Dean looked taken aback.

“I’m sorry,” John said and stepped closer to me “What did you just say?”

“I didn’t stutter.” I said firmly as I shoved past both of them without looking back.

 

I stormed out of the building; hot, fat tears rolled down my face as I walked home and I shoved my sunglasses on my face to hide my eyes. When I arrived home, I let the tears flow, I threw my bags on the floor as my phone chimed in my bag. I ignored it as I crumbled to the floor, sobbing into my own arms. I’d never felt so cheap and disgusting in all my life. Is that all he saw me as? Just an easy hole to get off into? And like an idiot, I had fallen for it. He’d played me like a fiddle and I’d let him. The worst part was that I was starting to feel something for him, something deeper than I’d ever felt. I laid down and curled up into a ball as I continued to sob.

After a while, I peeled myself off the floor, feeling my crusted up mascara all over my cheeks. I went to the bathroom and saw I was right; I had black lines cutting through my foundation and powder.

“To hell with it.” I decided and washed off my makeup. When my face was clean, I changed into my pajamas and ambled to the kitchen. I opened a bottle of wine, pouring it into a glass and began to drink.

“To hell with that too.” I said and chugged the rest of the glass before setting it aside and drinking straight from the bottle. I could hear my phone buzzing and chiming every few seconds and I ran over to my bag. I fished my phone out and realized it was Dean blowing up my phone. I shut it off; I was too angry to deal with him, plus I knew he had class coming up so I’d have a while before I had to or could talk to him. I took another long pull from the bottle of wine and laid on the couch flipping through the channels on TV. I turned it to HGTV and zoned out while one episode of House Hunters rolled into another.

After a few minutes a loud knock came at my front door. I groaned and made my way to the door, opening it. Standing there was a frightened looking Dean.

“There you are!” He shouted and threw his arms around me, backing me into my apartment. I shoved him away, slammed the door and asked

“Don’t you have class?!”

“I canceled it, I’ve been calling you!” He yelled. In that second, he reminded me of my Dad and my brothers, who yelled at me when they were worried about me. I pushed that thought aside, my anger returning to the surface.

“What the HELL was that about with your Dad?!”

“Look, I know you’re upset-“ he started and I laughed humorlessly

“UPSET?!” I shouted at him “Upset doesn’t even fucking begin to cover it Dean!” He stood there quietly as I ranted on “Is that all I am?” I asked “just someone for you to like young? Someone for you to stick your cock in and get off into whenever you want?!

“No!” He shouted back “You stop right there!”

“Oh, THAT’S where it stops?!” I yelled “What were you gonna do? Pass me off to your Dad when you got bored? Well guess what? That’s not how this shit works. That’s not how I work! I’m not some whore you can pass around-“

He interrupted me by scooping me up and pushing me against the wall, his bulky arms and legs twisting with mine. I fought him hard trying to wriggle away from him.

“Would you fucking LISTEN to me?!” He shouted.

“Let go!” I shouted as I twisted in his limbs “You fucking let go of me right now!”

“Not until you listen to me.” He insisted. Any words I had coming up ceased in my throat, I could feel his green eyes practically drilling into me. “I’m not going to pass you around,” he said, I could feel an angry fire burning from deep inside him came out through his voice “I’m too selfish to share first of all.” He squeezed my wrists “second, my Dad isn’t any concern of yours. You made it clear he wasn’t going to talk to you like that.”

I squirmed, trying to get away from him. I didn’t want to look at him, I didn’t want to see the look on his face, nor did I want to hear what he had to say. “Thirdly,” He said, pressing his body into mine, his hand letting go of my wrist to push my face up to meet his eyes. I kept my eyes adverted, my mouth set in a defiant line. “Kelly.” He said, but I refused to acknowledge him “Kelly, look at me.” His voice was steady now, but I didn’t want to give in. Every cell in my body screamed at me to tell him to fuck off. To slap him, to do SOMETHING other than be pinned under him, completely at his mercy.

But my heart, my heart made my eyes meet his.

The expression on his face nearly brought me to my knees. It was a mix of hope and heartbreak all at the same time; in front of me was a severely hurt man that wanted, no NEEDED, me to listen to him.

I held his gaze steadily and he went on.

“You’re not some hole for me to get off into,” he said softly “you’re more than just sex to me.”

“What am I then?” I asked

He sighed, his fingers stroking my cheek.

“I don’t know,” he said “for the first time, I’m going into something without a plan. I do know that I like you, I want to be around you as much as possible and I can only hope you feel even a quarter of what I feel.”

I breathed, my heart pounding at a painful rate. I delayed answering him, rather, I let my hand slide up the back of his hand, his arm and then his shoulder. When I reached his face, he leaned into my touch, silently begging me for more. I let my fingers trace over the planes of his face; his cheek bones, the bridge of his nose and jaw line.

“Kelly,” he breathed “please say something.”

I couldn’t, I was at a loss for words. I pulled my wrist free of his grasp and let my other hand wander around his waist. I stood on the balls of my feet and pressed light kisses into his neck. His breath hitched in his throat as I kept this up, kissing his throat and chin before reaching his mouth. When our lips met, it was like a rolling flame hit both of us. Our arms automatically locked around one another and our tongues fought for dominance.

Dean pulled me away from the wall and backed me up into my bedroom. I tugged off his tie and threw it aside, practically ripping open his shirt. He shed both layers quickly as I yanked my T-shirt off and pitched it aside, my arms automatically surrounding him. He backed me up into the bed and I sat down as we both took off our pants and shirts. Dean flattened me against the mattress and I kissed him feverishly. I wondered if this was how an addict felt before they got their next hit. He slipped my panties down and off. Without much fanfare, he slid out of his underwear and hauled me up into his lap. While I couldn’t tell him exactly what I felt, I could show him. That was a language I knew we both spoke. He, however, had other plans. He laid me down against the pillows. His mouth and hands seemed to cover every inch of me all at once; he sucked my left nipple into his mouth as I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned. He repeated this motion on my right nipple, his tongue flicking over it and making it perk up as his fingers grasped my hips. He kissed me hot and heavy, then he plowed straight into me, making both of us cry out.

“I want you,” he moaned, his hand sliding from my hip to my clit and began to rub it in slow, languid circles as I sighed loudly “I want you all for myself.”

“Oh fuck!” I cried out, my nails sinking into the back of his neck and the small of his back at the same time.

“Say it, please.” He begged, his eyes nearly piercing through me.

“I’m-FUCK! Oh my god!” I cried out, it felt like he was fucking the sense out of me “I’m yours, fuck! I’m all yours!”

He kissed me hard again as he rubbed my clit in faster, shorter circles while he continued to pound into me.

“Dean, god, DEAN!” I cried out.

I hooked my leg around his waist and flipped him on to his back, pinning his arms above his head as I moved on top of him. He looked shocked, but said nothing when he saw the expression on my face. I was still fucking angry at him and had to show him I wasn’t messing around. “If you ever, EVER make me feel like a cheap whore again,” I yelled at him “you’re gonna walk out that door and never come back. Do you understand me?!”

He nodded furiously

“Yes!” He yelled “yes!”

“Yes what?!” I asked fiercely, slamming my hips into him.

“Yes ma’am!” He yelled back.

I released him and he popped up, his lips smashing into mine as we moved together, grunting, groaning, biting and clawing each other’s skin like wild animals in heat. It felt like every muscle in my body was burning, but I didn’t care, nothing mattered in that moment besides him.

“Oh fuck,” he cried out, gripping me tightly as his movements became erratic, his hand slipped between our bodies and he rubbed my clit harshly. “fuck, KELLY!” He yelled

I screamed his name as he came deep inside me, my nails scratching down his back, leaving angry, red welts behind as I came hard. I shook, the orgasm rocking me to my core. I slumped my head on to his shoulder, both of us breathing hard. He pulled out of me and we both laid on our backs, looking in silence at the ceiling for a long time.

 

Eventually, we curled under the sheet together, still not talking. I laid on my back while he laid on his side, his fingertips running over my belly. I closed my eyes and I felt him kiss my temple.

“So beautiful,” he murmured in my ear “such a beautiful girl.”

I smiled without opening my eyes.

“Dean?” I asked quietly

“Hmmm?” He asked, kissing my temple again.

“How many girls ARE you fucking?” I asked

“Just one, you.” He said and I felt him place a finger on my jaw. I opened my eyes as he used his finger to turn my head to his. “It isn’t exactly a secret, I’ve had my share of girls.”

“You get around? Shocker.” I said in a sarcastic tone and he smirked.

“I like what I like,” he said “and getting laid is one of those things. But I’m no predator. What has happened between me and another party has always been consensual. I’ve never pressured a student to do something she didn’t want to and vice versa.” I listened and he went on “If I’m in a relationship, I don’t screw around. If I’m one thing, I’m a man of my word; loyal to a fault as my brother would say.”

I smiled and spoke

“Then why would your Dad say stuff like that?” I asked

“Part of me thinks that he thinks he’s being funny and the other part thinks he genuinely wants to fuck you.” Dean said with an eye roll “my Dad and I don’t have the best relationship because of how he treated my Mom.”

“And how was that?” I asked

“He messed around on her, a lot, and it hurt her. One of the many reasons I DON’T mess around.” He said “Ever since my parents got divorced, my Dad’s been in and out of my life. Now that I’m stable on my own, he keeps trying to reach out and have something to do with me but I’ve made it clear I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“Why does he want something to do with you so badly?” I asked

Dean sighed

“Because he’s getting remarried and he wants me and my brother there.” He said “The woman he’s marrying is also the woman he knocked up while he was still married to my Mom.”

My eyes went wide

“So, you have a half sibling?” I asked and he nodded

“Yep, a brother named Adam.” He said “He did everything with Adam; took him to baseball games on his birthday, went to school programs, attended graduations, he’s even in Adam’s prom pictures.”

“And he didn’t do that with you and your brother?” I asked and Dean shook his head, no.

“Not at all.” He said “Also one of the many reasons I’m angry with him.”

I nodded and said

“That shouldn’t be a problem now, he’s not getting anywhere near me.”

“Nope,” Dean said “I think you made that clear. Gotta say, I’m not sure if I was shocked or turned on when I saw you stand up to him.”

“It’s not the first time a guy thinks he can call me pet names and I’ll drop my pants for him, won’t be the last. I have four older brothers remember?” I asked

“I’m surprised guys were allowed anywhere near you honestly.” He said and I laughed.

“My brothers had friends,” I said “they didn’t pay much attention to me until after puberty, in which case, all four of the boys made it clear that their friends weren’t supposed to touch me. That didn’t stop some of them though.”

Dean looked surprised

“Did they live to tell that tale?” He asked and I laughed.

“I learned to hold my own,” I said “they taught me to defend myself and to let me handle my own problems. However, if them getting the shit kicked out of them by a tiny girl didn’t make the message clear, they’d step in. I think one guy still has trouble holding his bladder when he laughs.”

This made him crack up as he gathered me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” He said

“Noted.” I told him and looked up at him. When our eyes met, we kissed.

The heat started to rebuild between us as he tenderly stroked my hair and back. I moaned against his mouth, throwing my leg across his hips.

“Can’t be sated can you?” He teased.

“When my smoking hot Daddy is laying butt naked in my bed? No, I can’t.” I said and he laughed.

“It doesn’t help when my sexy girl is pressing her hot little body all over me.” He said with a grin.

“I’ll try to be uglier.” I told him as my tongue gently grazed his lips.

“You can’t,” he told me “you’re too beautiful inside and out.”

I grinned as his mouth parted, allowing my tongue inside. He tasted faintly of mint and coffee, I noted as our tongues twisted together. He hummed in appreciation, the vibration from his chest registering to mine, which only made me want him more. When my tongue returned to my mouth, I pulled back a little and let my fingers wander through his hair. Even though it was mussed from our earlier romp, it felt soft and thick in my hands. I gently gripped the longer locks on the top of his head and kissed him again, his hands sliding down my back and to my rear end. He gripped two handfuls of my ass as we kissed and gave it a firm smack, making me yelp in surprise.

“Oh, my baby likes to be spanked doesn’t she?” He asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“What makes you say that?” I asked, even though I knew full well I did.

“You’re practically gushing on my thigh baby girl.” He pointed out and gave me another firm slap on the ass and I whined, tugging on his hair and feeling him harden against my leg.

“GOD!” I cried out

“Answer me,” he said “does my baby girl like to be spanked?”

“Yes Daddy!” I exclaimed as I twisted against him.

“You want me to spank you sweetheart?” He growled in my ear.

“Oh god, yes. Please spank me.” I begged him

“You’ll have to ask nicer than that.” He said

I bit my lip and then asked

“Daddy, will you please spank me?” in the most innocent tone I could manage. “I’ve been a very bad little girl.”

His mouth twitched up at the corner and he said

“Let me sit up.”

I crawled off of him as he did this and grabbed my wrist. He hauled me over his lap

“Say “red” if it hurts too much baby.” he told me

“Yes sir.” I answered

“Good,” He said “three spankings okay?”

“Yes Daddy.” I said, trying not to squirm in anticipation, I could feel my nipples hardening just from his words.

“Count for me baby.” He said

“I will.” I told him, his erection poking me in the stomach. Without warning or preamble, he laid one firm smack on my ass and I cried out.

“AH! ONE!”

He kneaded my flesh in his hand before delivering another blow, the sound of his firm hand cracking over my butt sounded through the room.

“FUCK! TWO!” I cried, the delicious, painful sensation rocking my body.

“Such language.” He said “one more, you okay baby?”

“Yes Daddy!” I answered

He delivered the final slap and I cried out a strained

“THREE! Oh god, three!”

“Oh baby girl,” he growled as I sat up “you take your spankings so well.”

“Thank-thank you Daddy.” I said breathlessly, I could feel my core dripping.

He could tell I was wrecked and he gave me a devilish grin.

“You want Daddy to take care of you baby?” He asked

“Please?” I begged him “Please take care of me?”

“You took your spankings so well, you get to choose.” He told me as he sat up on his knees “What would you like baby?”

“Can you-?” I could barely concentrated, my nerves were buzzing so hard

“Words baby,” he said and tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him “tell me.”

“Will you go down on me?” I asked, even though it sounded more like I was begging him “and fuck me?”

He grinned, his thumb stroking over my chin.

“I can’t deny my baby when she took her spankings like a good girl.” He told me as we kissed, his warm lips over mine.

“You’re such a good girl for me you know that?” He said quietly as he tenderly touched my face.

“I try.” I told him, leaning into his touch.

“Since you’re so good for me, I want you to just relax and let Daddy take care of you.”

I nodded as he planted a gentle kiss on me as I nodded. He gave me a half grin and kissed me again, his tongue tracing over my lips. I opened my mouth and let him in and he seemed to lap over every inch of my mouth. He pulled back as I scraped my nails down his arms. He moaned as he kissed down my jaw and up to my ear. He took my earlobe in his teeth and bit down just hard enough to make me gasp and my back arch.

“Mh, I love those pretty sounds you make,” he murmured as he gently licked where he just bitten me “just for me.”

I nodded and he kissed down my body; licking, biting and sucking on my skin. He seemed to know which places to do each thing that made me cry out and my toes curl. He made his way to the apex of my thighs, hooking his arms under my thighs. He kissed my inner thighs and then started to suck. I propped up on my elbows, looked down and was mesmerized by what I saw. He sucked hard on my skin, his fingers digging into my thigh. I gasped and he looked up at me, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Something just for me.” He said

I bit my lip

“Do one for me too.” I told him

He pulled away, that devilish grin I’d come to love playing on his lips.

“I give my baby what she wants.” He said and went to my other thigh, sucking an identical mark in the same place. “One for you, and one for me.” He said

“Perfect.” I told him and laid back.

He spread my legs open and said

“I think you liked that more than I anticipated, you’re soaking wet baby.”

“You have that effect on me.” I told him as he licked a thick stripe up my slit making me cry out and grip the sheets.

“Do I?” He asked

“Yes.” I whined as he sucked my clit into his mouth. I arched my back, the sensation rolling over me like a wave. He licked through my folds, swirling and rolling his tongue into me as I cried out. I gripped his hair, the luscious locks tangling in my fingers.

“Deeeeeeeeeeannnnnn,” I moaned “oh my god, that feels so good!”

His fingers slid around and into me easily as I moaned louder. He lapped his tongue over my clit and his fingers scissored into me. I lost control, thrusting my hips into his mouth and fingers.

“Mhhhh, baby,” he said “be still for me.”

“Yes sir.” I said and laid back. I let him ravage me, he devoured me like a starving man, eating me out as if his life depended on it. I screamed like a woman possessed, my head rolling from side to side.

“That’s it,” he moaned “that’s it baby girl, come for me.”

With one crook of his fingers and I was done for. I came undone with a scream of his name, feeling a cold chill run up my spine. I collapsed on the bed, my legs fell open and my hand let go of his hair. I breathed hard as his adorable face came into my view, he was licking his shining lips as a stupid grin formed on my mouth.

“Feel good baby?” He asked me and then we kissed. I could taste myself in his mouth, which was strangely erotic.

“Yeah,” I breathed “better than good.”

“You sure you want me to fuck you?” He asked “I’m not opposed to it, but I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“You don’t have to fuck me,” I told him and kissed him “make love to me, like you did earlier.” My hands roamed up his back, his strong muscles dancing under my touch.

He grinned and we kissed again

“That I can do,” He said and easily slid inside me, making me cry out “your wish is my command baby.” He started to move and I threw my head back as I moved with him. His name fell from my lips like a prayer as he kissed me over and over again, his hips bucking up into mine. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it as I cried out for him.

“Dean, I’m gonna-GOD!” I yelled

“Let go baby,” he told me, gripping my hips hard “I’m right there, god you’re fucking tight for me!”

I cried out against his mouth as he fucked me through my orgasm, reaching his own as he sucked a dark mark on to my chest.

 

I didn’t remember falling asleep, but when I opened my eyes, I could smell food. I groaned and felt around for Dean, realizing his side of the bed was cold. I located my clothes and pulled them on, then walked out into my living room to find a sweet sight.

Dean has set up dinner at my kitchen table and was currently rummaging around in my kitchen for god only knew what.

I smiled and watched him as he moved; without a belt around his dress pants, they hung a little lower on his hips, his undershirt wasn’t tucked in and he was wearing his socks, his hair stuck up in all kinds of funny directions as he looked through my cabinets.

“Can I help you find something?” I asked and he turned, wearing a grin on his face.

“Hey sleepyhead.” He greeted me and turned to face me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he kissed my forehead. “I was just about to come get you.” He said “where are your plates?”

“Dishwasher,” I told him “you don’t have to get fancy on me, we can eat off the take out plates.”

“I was trying to be sweet,” he said, giving me a playful pout “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, I’m surprised.” I told him and gave him a kiss.

“In that case, we can dig in.” He said and we sat down to eat.

 

We ate in silence for a while, I glanced from my food up to him, toying with the fried rice on my plate at one point.

“What’re you thinking?” He asked

I sighed

“A lot of things.” I told him honestly

“I can tell,” he said “you’re doing that thing where you bite your lip when you’re concentrating really hard.”

I smiled

“You notice shit like that?” I asked, amused and he nodded.

“You pick at your fingers or your lip when you’re nervous,” he said “or you play with your hair and laugh.”

“What else?” I asked, intrigued

He thought for a second, a sweet, crooked smile forming on his face.

“When you’re really interested in something, your whole face lights up,” he said “first time I saw that face, I was hooked.”

“THAT’S what hooked you? Me geeking out?” I asked “You might want to get your eyes checked.”

He shook his head

“Not because of the context where you made the face,” he said “the way your eyes were sparkling and shining and that adorable smile that crosses your face. I knew I wanted to see that face more.”

I grinned as I looked down and pushed my food around my plate.

“Dean?” I asked

“Yes?” He answered

I looked up and he was holding a steady gaze at me.

“Would you want to,” I started “be my boyfriend? I know it’s kind of sudden, but I really like you and you’re the only one I want to be with.”

He gave me a half grin

“You’re a girl that knows what she wants huh?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yep.” I said

He sighed and asked

“Are you sure? Not any guys your own age you’d rather have?”

I shook my head

“I’ve done my fair share of dating,” I told him “nothing I’ve experienced comes close to what I feel when I’m with you, and that’s something I want to explore.”

He smiled and reached across the table, his hand covering mine.

“I’d like that. Very much.” He said


End file.
